This invention relates to an improved tip turbine type fan constituting an inflating device. By way of example the invention improvements are here disclosed as embodied in a type of inflating unit such as illustrated in applicants' prior patent application Ser. No. 304,095, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,324 dated Sept. 9, 1975. Preferred embodiments of the present invention feature a unitized housing defining an axial flow passage for directing an inflating medium to a coupled inflatable article, the entrance to which flow passage is provided with a sealing system including means normally operative to maintain a tight and effective seal of said flow passage. Means are provided to dictate that said sealing means will automatically displace from a sealing position substantially simultaneously with an energizing of said fan to inflate a coupled inflatable object.
The characteristics of the invention embodiments enable their application also to effect important improvements in available systems for controlling the lift, flotation and let down or braking of airborne, terrestrial and marine vehicles with reference to a surface defining a base plane.
For the purpose of illustrating the invention, a preferred embodiment will be particularly described with reference to its application to an inflatable life raft. Its application to effect an improved system for controlling the flotation and braking of a moving vehicle will also be described. However, though the description of the invention is thus limited, it should nevertheless be obvious that the application of the invention is not so limited and such is not intended.
Officials and regulatory agencies concerned with the safety of passengers of large aircraft, particularly those engaged in extended foreign flights, have been dissatisfied in many respects with the equipment available on such aircraft for disembarking passengers in the event of emergency and particularly in the event of the necessity of ditching an aircraft in water. Not only have the officials and regulatory agencies but also the aircraft manufacturers and owners thereof been concerned in this respect. This has led to an intensive effort to develop faster and safer means for de-embarking passengers from an aircraft in the event of an emergency. Among the devices incorporated in aircraft for the purposes noted are inflatable slides which are extensible from an aircraft. Also to be included in aircraft which travel across the oceans are inflatable life rafts. It has been recognized that the ability to effectively use either the inflatable slides or the inflatable life rafts is dependent on having means which facilitate their quick and substantially immediate inflation. Heretofore devices provided for the purpose of inflation have left something to be desired. The time required for inflation of the prior art devices has not insured as significant a safety factor as desired. Moreover, since the inflating devices will in most instances be stored and inoperative for an extended period of time, the problem has existed that dust and dirt to which the same is potentially exposed in storage could cause malfunction of the inflating device at the precise time that it is needed. Also, for example, when a life raft is required, it is sometimes tossed in the water before inflation thereof is completed or even initiated. In such case, in using many prior art inflating devices their exposure to water can either nullify or make extremely difficult their capability of effectively inflating and/or maintaining the inflation of the life raft.
The potentially serious consequence of the deficiencies or potential malfunction of prior art inflating devices available for use in the applications noted exhibit problems the solutions of which are provided by the present invention.
The invention also provides an answer to a need for a more positive control of the lift, flotation and let down or braking of vehicles the under carriages of which feature an elastic inflatable trunk.